The present invention relates generally to devices used by birds and more particularly to devices that condition the nails, leg muscles, feet or beaks of birds.
A bird's nails and beak are constantly growing. If not periodically trimmed and conditioned the performance of the beak and nails of a bird will be diminished which will potentially cause discomfort or harm to the bird. For wild birds, their beaks are kept trimmed by chewing, pecking, and rubbing abrasive objects such as stones and tree branches, while their nails are trimmed by the natural elements upon which they perch and walk. Birds will naturally scrape and rub their beaks and nails upon those abrasive surfaces they find in their habitat. This scraping and rubbing also functions to physically condition and stimulate the muscles of birds.
Pet bird owners have conventionally provided their birds with perches having abrasive surfaces for trimming their nails. Pet bird owners have also placed small rocks on the cage bottom or hung sandpapered blocks on the cage side for their birds to trim and condition their beaks upon. One example of a nail trimming item commonly found in pet stores is a perch in the form of an elongated wooden cylinder wrapped in sandpaper. A similar item that can also be found at pet stores is an elongated, cylindrical perch constructed of concrete and including an attachment assembly at one end for attaching the perch to a cage.